Ignite the heart
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: Roy had a partner during the war, after that she was sent away, something fishy is going on, strange things are going around. Out of everything falling into place nobody would think romance. Roy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, here it is, my Roy/oc story. 'Ignite the heart.' I am giving you a warning ahead of time, I am a Junior….and my teachers see fit to pile homework upon homework on me, so in a nut shell, I wont update often.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, But the plot line as to where I want it to go, is mine, and my oc is mine.

* * *

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump._

Steel grey eyes opened to watch the young boy in front of them. The bright blond hair and amber eyes were a rarity in the world. "I see, so how was looking for the Philosopher Stone?" the deep voice asked. Roy, let a small cocky smile creep onto his face.

Said boy, let a growl escape his lips as he then looked away "It's going fine" he replied with a huff.

Riza, looked up from her work to glance at the clock. It was 6:54 am, in a minute or so… _she _would be here. Her brown eyes glanced to Roy's face, he instantly looked to her. Her red brown eyes darted back up to the clock, then back to her work…Which in that point in time, was reading a book.

Roy lazily turned to look at the clock, mild panic flitted across his face, then his perfect calm mask was back on.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Is her desk clean?" Roy asked, which would seem like a dumb question to ask out of the blue.. That is if, the people, in the room did not know as to what he was referring to.

Havoc, who was reading the morning paper nodded "Yeah, all that is left is this" he replied, as he motioned to the newspaper that he was reading.

"Who is coming?" Ed asked, he want to know.

"Somebody" Roy replied, as he started signing papers.

"Oh gee thanks, that's real descriptive" Ed replied with a roll of his eyes.

Fuery smiled as he took a sip from his coffee "The Quick Light Alchemist is coming in today" he told the boy, "I can't wait" he added.

"Yes, at 6:50 she will be here on the dot. She always was" Falman added, it was easy to remember that, as he was like a walking, talking, living, breathing recording device.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

"The Quick Light Alchemist?" Ed echoed. "I never heard of her" he added to his main thought, a gloved hand caressing his chin in thought.

"You haven't?" Fuery asked, "She is one of the hero's of the Ishbal War" he told the younger boy.

"Yeah, she is actually a really cool girl once you get to know her" Brenda replied, Roy let an irritated look cross his face, they spoke so highly of her, and she did deserve the praise, she was one of his - un-admittedly- close friends.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Really?" Ed asked, looking at Havoc first, then at Fury, Falman and last Brenda. Brenda looked like he knew the least, or at least he didn't look like he cared.

"Does she know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked, his eyes wide with hope but he tried not to show it too much. "Who is she?" he added.

"Well her name is Cameo, but not much people know that and Ed you better not call her Cameo, or she'll scorch you alive. She goes by the name Cammy. She and Roy were partners in the War." Havoc said, a cup of coffee to his lips as he took in a big gulp of the dark liquid.

"How do you know so much about her?" Ed asked, a little wierded out. His eyes amber eyes watching Havoc.

"She's my older cousin, man, that poor girl has been through a bunch" Havoc said in a passing thought.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

"I heard that she saved Ishbalan people when she could" Fuery said. His timid voice speaking up. In front of him was a stack of papers and a pen. Obviously some of Roy's work.

"Then if she is so famous then why don't I know her? Nor have I ever seen her" Ed challenged, he picked up on Roy shifting in his leather seat, Ed's eyes turned to look at Roy, who held an uncomfortable look. He then looked at everybody else, they all held familiar looks, especially Havoc, after all they were cousins.

Havoc sighed, knowing that only three people in the room knew the whole story and that was Roy, Riza and he. He knew Roy wouldn't budge, even if his boss held a cold mask he knew deep down that Roy held tender feeling for Cammy, ever since they met… sparks flew, quite literally. Sometimes that was how bonds and friendships formed, sizing each other up and eventually a truce which then developed farther when the two were forced to be partners in the Isbalan War. Then there was Riza, they met when Roy was leaving Riza's father to become a dog of the military. The two girls so happened to bump into each other, they soon learned they went to the same school, had nearly identical lives, their mother was dead and their father had both lost an apprentice in fairly the same amount of time. They even liked the same guy for most of their school lives. It all started with Gilbert Morsam, the track and field star, and to say the least he could shoot a quarter from at least a few yards away. He even introduced the two girls to alchemy, in which Cammy excelled and Riza, just kinda watched. Gilbert was the two girls sweet heart. He took Cammy to prom in freshman and junior year while he took Riza to prom in sophomore and senior year. Sadly, after senior year he was killed.

_Thump, Thump, Silent creak _

Havoc sighed and sat up in his chair, "Well I cant tell you much. But she was exiled, and can only come here one week, then she has to go back to where she came" Havoc said.

"Why?" Ed asked. He was curious now, most people didn't get a second chance at things "What did she do?" Ed asked. Riza looked up from her book to study what came inside, quite as a mouse she was.

"Well" Roy started to say, when suddenly a pure white pipe connected with the rug that was under the desk. A hollow sound reverberated through the now silent room. Then suddenly without much noticed both Ed's and Roy's head was puffing out, due to the static that coursed through the rug. If one was to stand back and watch they would of laughed, Roy's hair was a medium sized ball of black hair, and Ed's pony tail was in sections of fluff.

"I thought my case was a classified case Roy. Nobody is aloud to see my file" said a feminine voice. Ed who was very pissed looked at the girl. What he saw shocked him. Here was a girl that was around 5'3 her hair was a light brown and most of it was pulled back into a pony tail. She was a tiny thing, and for one she didn't look older than maybe nineteen. Yet there she was, standing, in a lazy way, both her gloved hands resting on the white pipe. Her blue eyes were give a glare to Roy, but they soon turned on Ed. "Move it shortie" she said.

Ed frowned and was about to scream at her when Roy cut in "Ed, do you have no manners? Give her your seat", Ed with a curse used his breath stood and let Cammy sit. But it irked Ed as she did not sit down, she just straightened her posture and put her white pipe back in it's circular holder by her hip.

"Go ahead shortie, sit, I don't want to sit, been sitting long enough" she told Ed.

"I'm the Fullmetal alchemist!" Ed yelled, angry.

"And I'm the Quick Light Alchemist, and your senior in rank and title and seniority, I suggest you sit down young man before you get put into your place and in a harsh way" Cammy replied. Her eyes light with the fire and annoyance in the blue orbs.

Ed sat down grudgingly as he glared up at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Cammy then smiled "That's a good boy" she then turned to Roy, who was watching the two with an amused look on his face, saluting him she said "Quick Light Alchemist reporting from Fort Saris" she said in her professional tone of voice, her stance straight and rigid.

"At ease Lt. Quick Light" Roy told her, and with that she put her hand down and she relaxed slightly "You are staying here for the test as well am I right?" he asked, Roy watched his second most trusted friend. Maes was his first best friend, but Cammy was a close second and Riza a close third. Cammy tossed a folder onto his desk, he picked it up, inspecting it and then setting it down.

"That is the full month report sir. And yes, I am taking the test sir" Cammy replied. Roy nodded, and then took the folder and put it in a drawer, then he laced his fingers together "How is it over there?" he asked, now resting his chin on his fingers.

Cammy watched his actions, and shook her head "I will tell you later sir" she replied.

Roy nodded "Of course Lt. do tell me later, but I will give you the time to socialize, lunch break is 12" he told her, as he then went back to reading and signing papers.

With that dismissal Cammy turned to the group at the tables, she made a B-line to Riza, Riza smiled as the two girls embraced in a sisterly hug. "I have missed you Riza" Cammy said.

"As I, you" Riza replied "Maybe tomorrow we can go out to the range and see if you can keep your aim" Riza challenged.

"Your on!" Cammy replied, as she then left Riza to embrace Havoc, she practially tackled him. "Havoc I have missed you so much!" She said, holding Havoc as if he would vanish if she let go. "How are you?" she asked.

Havoc smiled as he hugged her back just as fierce. Havoc was several feet taller than her, so she had her head buried in his chest. "Welcome back Cammy, I have missed you as well. I am good, and yourself?" he asked, he had buried his head into her hair. Her soft hair smelt like green apple.

"Lets go to dinner 'kay?" she asked, she felt him nod. She then pried herself away from her cousin, one of the three to shield her from the harsh reality after she was exiled.

Next she hugged Fuery he was so cute! He was always so nice to her. "Hey Fuery, how are you?" she asked.

"Good ma'am thank you" he replied, some what timidly, Cammy smiled as she then took his hand and put a little wooden flute in his hand

"this was hand made, there is none other like this one" she told Fuery. His smile grew wide.

"Thank you Ma'am!" he said, and then he put it to his lips and blew gently, even without the air pieces blocked a soft chime like sound came out "Oh this is beautiful! Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Cammy then went to Falman, pulling out a picture book called The Eleventh Hour and handed it to the tall man, he was at the very least 6'4 she thought, but never voiced it. "Here Falman, I think this is a good book for you" she said with a smile.

The taller gentleman smiled at her, truth be told he had a fondness for the younger girl, after all she was only a year younger than himself. But he knew she was hands off, even if she did have an interest in him, she was still off limits as she was under the protection of one fiery alchemist. Falman smiled again and then put the book on his desk "Thank you Cameo… that was very thoughtful of you" he said, and truth was that he and Roy and Jean were the only ones that she allows to call her by her name, and only if they are secluded such as an office like this.

"It was nothing Vato, please it was the least I could do" Cammy replied, the smile growing on her face, and she could only call him by his first name, it just rung with her voice, and usually only people called him by his last name.

She then went to Brenda, who had his back to her, reading the front paper of today's news. The headlines read 'Man killed by a car accident' a large picture was on the front. Cammy skimmed through the article. "My my, the articles are very scary today, over in Fort Saris, the worst we get over there is a robbery that didn't last more than thirty minutes" she said. Brenda looked over at her, a look of no interest on his face, but a light blush on his face told other words.

"Y-Yeah." he replied, he set the book down and smiled "How are you Cammy?" he asked.

"Mmm, Can't complain" She replied.

"Good" Brenda replied.

* * *

Sucky ending I know but oh well. Review please~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am terribly sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have a reason though. I need to bring my grades up, and turn in my missing assignments. So until June 16th, I wont be publishing any works. Thank you for your kindness.


End file.
